


No more stolen kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was supposed to go first, not the other way around.
Relationships: Doc Hudson/Sheriff (Cars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	No more stolen kisses

**Author's Note:**

> little drabble i wrote that i might expand on later.

He was the one who was supposed to go first. Not him. He wasn’t supposed to live a single moment without the black-haired and blue-eyed man by his side. He was supposed to be the one to go wherever people go when they die. He wasn’t supposed to be the one leaving the hospital with bone-crushing weight on his shoulders, trying to cope with the sudden realization that there will be no more new memories with the cocky old bastard he fell in love with. That there will be no more “goddamnit sheriff another succulent!” yelled from across the house at random points throughout the week. That there will be no more lazy dozing at the sign together or drinking a beer or two while on watch at the sign late at night. That there will be no more stolen kisses or lazily watching the town behind with window littered with succulents, the navy blue one being the centerpiece of it all. No more midnight chases of the blue hornet with the cocky old man laughing behind the wheel. That the last memory he will ever have is his beloved dying in his arms. 

So when he finally returned to their empty and too silent succulent filled house and saw the sticky note with “Don’t forget my goddamn creamer!” and a half-opened bottle of concealer on the kitchen counter. The bone-crushing weight increased by tenfold until he could no longer breathe and could only collapse to the ground staring at the sticky note with the messy handwriting tears wracking his body until he had almost no control of what he was doing. It wasn’t supposed to be him entering the empty house with reminders of what once was. No, he was supposed to go first. He wasn’t supposed to feel this pain. So when he finally gained the courage and strength to get up he could only close the concealer properly knowing how upset Doc would be if he saw his make up being half-opened. Before he got his keys and left the house to get the goddamn creamer.


End file.
